planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
November 20, 2017 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 14:00 (UTC) for a brief hotfix. Estimated downtime is 3 hours. Happy Five Years of PlanetSide 2! On November 20, PlanetSide 2 celebrates its fifth anniversary as the world’s most massively multiplayer online first person shooter. From launch to now, our players have played for more than 211,215,456 hours combined, that’s 24,111 years’ worth of combat on the vast, battle-scarred planet of Auraxis. To commemorate the occasion, any player can redeem the code “5YearsPS2” in the Depot and receive a free fifth anniversary decal! Double Experience will also be running from Nov. 17 to Nov. 24. (Members will receive quadruple experience on Friday, Nov. 24!) And as always, we’ve put together a commemorative anniversary bundle for you as well, complete with unique goodies you won’t find elsewhere. This year we’re offering three anniversary bundles, each with different price points. Initiate’s Five-Year Anniversary Bundle 2999 DBC and contains… *5th Anniversary Horn (All Vehicles) *5 Years Anniversary Decals (All Factions, Armor and Vehicle) *AF-4A Bandit AE (Carbine, NC) *LC2 Lynx AE (Carbine, TR) *Zenith VX-5AE (Carbine, VS) *Guerrilla’s Goldhex Camo (NC) *Tactician’s Goldhex Camo (TR) *Worshiper’s Goldhex Camo (VS) Soldier’s Five-Year Anniversary Bundle for 3999 DBC and contains… *5th Anniversary Horn (All Vehicles) *5 Years Anniversary Decals (All Factions, Armor and Vehicle) *AF-4A Bandit AE (Carbine, NC) *LC2 Lynx AE (Carbine, TR) *Zenith VX-5AE (Carbine, VS) *Guerrilla’s Goldhex Camo (NC) *Tactician’s Goldhex Camo (TR) *Worshiper’s Goldhex Camo (VS) *Superiority/Liberty/Enlightenment Decals (All Factions, Armor and Vehicle) *AF-18 Stalker AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, NC) *SOAS-20 AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, TR) *Artemis VX26 AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, VS) *NS Stalwart Helmet (All Factions) *Lightning Obsidian Trim (All Factions) *1x 6 Month Heroic Boost (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) Commander’s Five-Year Anniversary Bundle for 8999 DBC and contains… *5th Anniversary Horn (All Vehicles) *5 Years Anniversary Decals (All Factions, Armor and Vehicle) *AF-4A Bandit AE (Carbine, NC) *LC2 Lynx AE (Carbine, TR) *Zenith VX-5AE (Carbine, VS) *Guerrilla’s Goldhex Camo (NC) *Tactician’s Goldhex Camo (TR) *Worshiper’s Goldhex Camo (VS) *Superiority/Liberty/Enlightenment Decals (All Factions, Armor and Vehicle) *AF-18 Stalker AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, NC) *SOAS-20 AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, TR) *Artemis VX26 AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, VS) *NS Stalwart Helmet (All Factions) *Lightning Obsidian Trim (All Factions) *Vanguard Obsidian Trim (NC) *Prowler Obsidian Trim (TR) *Stoic Goldhex Camo (All Factions) *Warbringer Title (All Factions) *1x 12 Month Heroic Boost (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) *1x Counter-Intelligence Implant (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) *1x Minor Cloak (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) *1x Infravision (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) *9x Basic Implant Packs (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) UI and QoL Improvements *Generator timers no longer overlay the icon on the HUD. *The nano-cycler now lets you filter implants by owned and unowned. *Alert timers now only appear on the HUD and TAB menu when you’re on a continent with an active alert. *You can now select the World Map view from the map dropdown. *ISO-4 is now tracked on the minimap, TAB screen, and loadout screens. *Quick Deploy will now disable if there is more than 60% allied population in the region. *Capture Points that cannot be captured are shown on the HUD and minimap with padlocks over them. *Clicking a boost slot from the loadout window will take you to the boost window. *Region population is now displayed on an expanded minimap. *You can click on usernames in the most recent line of chat. *The chat window will no longer disappear when the textfield has focus. Meta *Sunderers can no longer deploy in the no-deploy region of allied bases. *The 1000m squad beacon respawn limitation has been removed. Implants Three new implants have been added to the drop tables, and the class specific implants have had their drop rates increased. *Assassin (Tier 1 - Tier 5) **Killing targets gives a percent chance to clear your marker while spotted, and headshots will always clear your markers. At rank 5, dealing damage with this implant will automatically spot your target. *Overdrive (Tier 1 - Tier 5) **Getting roadkills while in the pilot's seat of a vehicle will restore turbo fuel for the Flash and Harasser. At rank 5, this implant will also apply to the Liberator and empire specific fighters. *Logistics Specialist (Exceptional) **While in the pilot's seat of a vehicle, any vehicle with an open seat will now become a squad spawn point. Vehicle Adjustments *C150 Dalton (Liberator) **Damage from 1000 to 1500 **''Dev Note: These adjustments keep ESF as one hit to burning (with the paired resistance adjustment,) while reducing the shots to kill against most other targets. MBT goes from 5 to 4 hits to kill; Sunderer and Liberator go from 7 to 5 hits to kill; Galaxy goes from 10 to 7 hits to kill; Lightning goes from 4 to 3 hits to kill; ANT goes from 6 to 4 hits to kill; and Harasser goes from 3 to 2 hits to kill.'' *L105 Zephyr (Liberator) **Damage from 350 to 500 **Cone of Fire max from 0.75 to 0.5 **Velocity from 200 to 250 **Recoil recovery rate from 0.175 to 20 **''Dev Note: Zephyr is receiving a slight handling increase to make it more competitive in an anti-vehicle setting. The damage adjustment (pair with the A2G resistance buff,) keeps ESF at the same 4 shots to kill as it did prior to the update. Hits to kill versus MBT go from 15 to 10; Galaxy from 27 to 19; Valkyrie from 6 to 4; Liberator and Sunderer from 20 to 14; ANT from 16 to 11; and Harasser from 6 to 5 hits to kill.'' *Dual-75 Duster (Liberator) **Cone of Fire max from 6 to 3.5 **Cone of Fire min from 2 to 1.5 **Cone of Fire bloom from 2 to 0.5 **''Dev Note: A cone of fire adjustment allows the Duster to make use of its rapid fire and magazine size with a bit more freedom. Previously, the most effective way to use the Duster was to use it like a Zephyr in singular or paired shots. This change helps move it more toward its intended function.'' *CAS30 Tank Buster (Liberator) **Max damage per pellet from 175 to 250 **''Dev Note: Alongside the ESF chaingun resistance adjustment below, this brings shots to kill versus ESF from 35 to 18. Against heavily armored targets, the number of reloads required to kill typically drops from 3 to 2.'' *ESF **Resistance 23 (Air to Ground Warhead) from -140 to -75 **Resist type 28 (AP Chaingun) from 75 to 65 **''Dev Note: The A2G warhead adjustment decreases the damage of each shot from an A2G warhead weapon, like the Zephyr, Dalton, or Hornet Missiles, but Zephyr and Dalton have had their damage buffed to counter-balance the adjustment, while Hornets go from 3 hits to kill to 4 hits to kill. The AP chaingun resist adjustment reduces the staying power ESF have primarily against a Liberator's Shredder, but this also affects the Tank Buster, the Valkyrie's Hellion, and other vulcan-like weapons.'' *MR11 Gatekeeper (Prowler/Harasser) **Prowler Cone of Fire max from 0.3 to 0.25 **Harasser Cone of Fire max from 0.5 to 0.4 **''Dev Note: Tightening up the maximum cone of fire pushes out the effective range for this weapon.'' *M96 Mjolnir (Vanguard/Harasser) **Direct damage from 80 to 100 **''Dev Note: This moves Mjolnir to the front of the pack in terms of damage output among the close range anti-vehicle weapons, against most vehicles, and helps close the gap on the vulcan in harasser versus harasser combat.'' *Spear Phalanx Turret **Direct damage from 500 to 600 **Inner blast damage from 250 to 300 Infantry Adjustments *AV MANA Turret (Engineer) **Resistance from 23 (Air to Ground Warhead) to 34 (Infantry Rocket Launcher) **Dev Note: AV MANA Turret was somewhat left behind during the original CAI update. This resistance type adjustment bumps up the damage, bringing it closer to being in line with infantry rocket launchers, and creating a better trade-off for Engineers making use of the turret. Misc. Changes and Fixes *Vehicles should no longer flip when using remote vehicle spawning. Please report this issue if you see it persist. *Tanks should no longer flip due to an invisible second turret spawning with them. Please report any further strangeness. *MBT and Liberator will no longer show as enabled when trying to remote spawn a vehicle from a non-Warp Gate facility when you don't own a Tech Plant. *Squad-spawn vehicles with a squadmate in any seat will once again become squad spawn points. *Ammunition Belt Ranks 2 through 4 should now provide the correct ammo amounts. *Locked continents should no longer start meltdown alerts. *Spawning a vehicle from the map should no longer fail if purchasing infantry consumables would push you below the nanites required to spawn that vehicle. *Hardlight Barriers should no longer be able to be placed in front of spawn tubes. *Assimilate’s Tier 5 benefit should be fixed. Again. *Sound effects have been added to the nano-cycler. *Sliders in the Settings menu will no longer reset for foreign versions of the game. *Friendly fire no longer cancels Redeploy, but will still cancel Join Combat. Category:Game Update